The present invention relates to graphical interfaces, and more particularly to an ancillary data distribution display for a serial digital video instrument.
The standard for serial digital video data includes the provision of including ancillary data between the end of the active video (EAV) marker at the end of one video line and the start of active video (SAV) marker at the beginning of the next line. Data that may be added as ancillary data includes digital audio data, test data and other miscellaneous data. Digital audio data may represent from one to four audio channels, with the audio data for each channel being grouped into a packet of data words including a header and checksum.
What is desired is a method of displaying the distribution of the ancillary data from the serial digital video data stream in order to determine the characteristics of a particular serial digital video system.